<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Calm Moment by AwkwardPlatypus13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121547">A Calm Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13'>AwkwardPlatypus13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumugi keeps Gaku from from getting out of bed by cuddling him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Calm Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~~~Happy GakuTsumu Day 2020~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Quiet mornings in the Yaotome household were far and few between, yet it was finally one of those rare moments today. Gaku and Tsumugi had stirred before their alarms were set to go off, and they were now lying in bed with their backs to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Gaku groggily rolled over after switching off his alarm and lightly placed his hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Love? Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mhmm...Good morning, Darling…” she reached for the hand on her shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Rolling over and scooting into his arms, she hummed happily. The faint smell of Gaku’s aftershave clinging to his pajama shirt comforted her in its familiarity and made her bury her face into his chest. He was so warm that she felt she could stay there for hours more. Soon his arms found their way around her, holding her closely and gently, as if she was his most valued possession. His face was being tickled by her unkempt hair, and yet he didn’t mind it much. A hint of her gardenia-scented shampoo still clung to her golden locks, drawing him to bring his face into the top of her head and inhale deeply. As he let go of his breath, he kissed her head lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How’d you sleep?” Gaku asked as a yawn sneaked up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     To better respond, she tipped her head up to look at him, keeping her chin pressed to his breastbone. “I had a nice dream…” Her cheeks flushed as a mildly embarrassed expression washed over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh really?” he asked with a smirking glint of his teeth while rubbing his hands up and down her slender back. “What was it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mmm...it was about us,” she began, sliding her hands from his chest up to his shoulders, then clasping her arms together by the elbows behind his neck. “And we stayed in bed all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gaku chuckled softly, the innocent expression and soft pink tint of her cheeks luring him in. “I wish we could make that a reality...but, we really should be getting out of bed now. Our alarms would have gone off already, and we both have work today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just a bit longer, please?” Her crimson eyes shone with a glimmer of expectation and hope. To better convince him as well as do what she could to prevent him from pulling away, she entangled her legs with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She was simply too irresistible for him to turn her down. Even though he should be plenty strong enough to push her off, he was easily defeated. With a resigned groan he tightened his hold on her and rolled onto his back, causing her to end up fully on top of him. A small squeak from the sudden movement turned into a giggle as she half pulled herself up onto her elbows on his chest. They adoringly looked at each other, feeling nothing but gratefulness for being with the person they love most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After a moment, Tsumugi dipped her head close to his and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then the bridge of his nose. As he laughed at the shock and tickle of her sudden, feathery kisses, she locked lips with him and stole his breath away. She pulled away with a playful grin plastered on her face, leaving him nearly spellbound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That...that wasn’t fair, you know,” he managed after a breath of recovery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her response was a giggle and a knowing “How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gaku dragged his hands off her back and brought them to rub the sides of her arms. “Because I wanted to cover </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in kisses, not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Without a moment for her to react, he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her arm out from under her, bringing her face instantly closer to his. She yelped softly, not out of injury, but out of the shock of her husband's intense, steely gray eyes being much closer to her. He gently held the back of her head with the other hand to keep her close as he scattered short kisses all over the surface of her face until she was giggling and squirming in his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Darling—aha—pl-please, I-I have something—eheh—I wanted to say.” She fought back with her other hand, covering his mouth, which only resulted in his kissing her palm. She tucked her lips in to hide her smile and moved her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sorry, I couldn’t help it when you look so adorable all the time,” he admitted and let her wrist go. “What is it?” His expression lost some of its mischief and was replaced with curiosity at what his wife had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Before she said anything in reply, she looked him deep in the eyes, almost so intensely that it made Gaku nervous for a moment. But just as quickly as she had looked intense, she now looked loving with a twinge of apprehension. She licked her lips then bent her head towards his left ear to whisper what she needed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>